Folding tables have traditionally been used at social functions and church socials because of their capacious size when erected, and their compact size when folded for storage. Such tables naturally have competing goals of providing stability and the goal to minimize weight. Older tables used particle board or masonite which tended towards sturdy construction, but at the expense of weight. More recently, tables have been constructed of blow-molded materials with a metal frame leg assembly attached to its underside. Such a table is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,674 to Stanford. This patent discloses a portable folding utility table having a center support assembly, which takes the form of a single cross-brace member to which two support braces are pivotally attached. This configuration does have the advantage of being more light-weight than previous folding tables
There are disadvantages with this type of configuration. A surface supported only by a frame near the periphery and by one central cross member can be expected to sag in the regions between the central cross member and the peripheral frame.
Thus there is a need for a folding table which has improved central support and stability, while still remaining light in weight, and easily portable.